Izabela i Świątynia Soku/scenariusz
Odcinek opowiada o tym samym co "Chłopcy z Bańki" ale jest on przedstawiony z perspektywy Izabeli. W odcinku można zauważyć dzięki temu bardzo zabawne "odloty" Izabeli do sfery swoich marzeń. Dowiadujemy się także co nieco o Ognikach i o innym tajnym agencie, psie Izabeli - Pinky'm. Dziewczęta z zastępu Ogników próbują zdobyć sok z drzewa marakasowego, potrzebnego do stworzenia przez braci wielkiej bańki. Izabela i Świątynia Soku (Izabela budzi się na dźwięk budzika, jest cała potargana. Jęcząc, wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do toaletki. Otrzepuje się i jej włosy się układają.) Izabela: Tutaj jesteś Izabelo! Hahaha! To taki żarcik. Mówienie o sobie w trzeciej osobie bywa bardzo zabawne. Musisz spróbować. (Pinky szczeka.) Ta... to chyba nie do końca prawda. Słucham! Moja szarfa ma ochotę na zdobycie nowych odznak. Pimpuś idziemy! (W budce Ogników) Greta: Monochromatyczny. (Ogniki wzruszają ramionami.) Milly: Zdobywasz odznakę za słowo, którego nikt inny nie zna. Czy ktoś jeszcze chce spróbować? Greta: (Szepcze.) Cicho, ktoś nadchodzi. Na pozycje obronne. (Ogniki napełniają balony wodą i przygotowują się do wystrzału. Izabela wystukuję specjalny kod pukania.) Spokojnie dziewczęta, to nasza zastępowa. (Otwiera drzwi, a do budki wchodzi Izabela z Pinky'm.) Izabela: Cześć wam! Co robicie? Holly: Zdobywamy odznaki. Izabela: A wiecie jaką odznakę chcecie dziś zdobyć? Bo mam pewną propozycję. Adyson: Niech no zgadnę... "Pomóżmy Fineaszowi i Ferbowi". Izabela: To odznaka "Pomóż Swojemu Sąsiadowi". Nie wymyślaj nowych nazw. Ginger: Ja mam już 50 takich odznak! Milly: A ja 51. Zdobyłam ją tego dnia, kiedy wszystkie poszłyście wcześniej do domu. Izabela: Wiem, wiem. Pamiętam ten dzień. Greta: Po prostu chcesz zobaczyć Fineasza. Izabela: Żyję wyłącznie dla niego. Adyson: Świetny pomysł! Chodźmy zobaczyć co robią Fineasz i Ferb! Ginger: A dlaczego nie pójdziemy sprawdzić co robi Baljeet? Milly: Bo mamy to już za sobą. Holly: Tak. I wcale nie było warto. Izabela: Ej, gdzie jest Pimpuś? (Pinky wyskakuje z krzaków, podchodzi i wzywa windę, która jest zapełniona innymi tajnymi agentami, więc czeka na kolejną windę, do której wsiada. Zjeżdża do bazy, kiedy po drodze do windy wskakuje Agent P. Salutują sobie i Pinky wyskakuje z windy do bazy.) Wanda Acronym: Witaj Agencie Pimpuś. Profesor Poofenplotz nie wiedzieć czemu, wypytuje wszędzie pewien lakier do włosów. To bardzo podejrzane. Wywęsz co knuje i połóż temu kres. (Pinky szczeka i salutuje.) (Ogniki odwiedzają park, w którym Fineasz i Ferb są w trakcie planowania dzisiejszego projektu.) Izabela: Cześć chłopaki, co robicie? Fineasz: Szczerze mówiąc, to wcale nie wiem co robię. Co ja sobie wyobrażałem?! Bez przerwy pochłonięty pracą nad bezsensownymi projektami. To na tobie najbardziej mi zależy! (Zamienia się w centaura, którego Izabela dosiada i razem odlatują.) Czy możemy żyć ze sobą długo i szczęśliwie!? (Monolog Fineasza okazał się imaginacją Izabeli.) Izabela: Tak, oczywiście, że możemy! Fineasz: Wspaniale! (Izabela ocknęła się.) Wy zdobądźcie ten sok, a my w tym czasie dokończymy transponder. Do zobaczenia później w parku. (Razem z Ferbem, Baljeet'em i Bufordem odchodzi.) Izabela: Oczywiście... Rajuśku, co on powiedział?! Co mamy zdobyć?! Ach... znowu się o nim rozmarzyłam. Greta: Wszystko ci wyjaśnię po drodze. Najpierw musimy znaleźć drzewo marakasowe i wycisnąć z niego sok. Milly: (Ginger nakleja sobie odznakę.) Co to za odznaka? Ginger: Właśnie zobaczyłam przystojniaka. Milly: Gdzie!? Ginger: (Wskazuje Baljeet'a.) Tam. To ten z kolorowym planem zajęć na cały tydzień. (Milly zrywa jej odznakę.) Poofenplotz zła i szalona! Poofenplotz: To ważne, żeby pięknie wyglądać będąc szaloną złoczyńcą. Bo zło to me drugie imię! (Pimpuś wpada w pułapkę.) Pimpuś Pan Chihuahua, znowu się do mnie potajemnie zakradasz. No przestań się trząść, ty wylęgarnio pcheł! (Łapie go, ale sama zaczyna się trząść.) Więc do rzeczy. Obudziłam się rano i tak sobie pomyślałam, a co mi tam. Dlaczego nie spróbować znów zawładnąć światem. Ale jak zapewne wiesz, nie mogę zawładnąć światem, dopóki nie będę bosko wyglądać. Jednak nie mogę bosko wyglądać, bo mój ulubiony lakier do włosów się skończył. Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. (Retrospekcja) Sklepowa asystentka: Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, proszę pani? Poofenplotz: Tak. Na której półce stoi teraz lakier do włosów Sztywniaczek? Sklepikarka: Och, bardzo mi przykro, ale ten produkt niestety właśnie wycofano. Okazało się, że już tylko klauni go używają. A od kiedy zamknięto stare wesołe miasteczko, Sztywniaczek przestał się sprzedawać. Poofenplotz: Wycofano? Sklepikarka: Wycofano. Poofenplotz: Mówi pani zatem, że Sztywniaczek nie będzie już sprzedawany? Sklepikarka: Tak. To właśnie znaczy "wycofany". Poofenplotz: W takim razie ja cię wycofam z tego wymiaru! (Wyjmuje urządzenie, które wysyła sklepikarkę do innego wymiaru.) Sklepikarka: Mam dość. Jutro rzucam tę robotę. (Teraźniejszość) Poofenplotz: Jedyny ocalały zapas Sztywniaczka znajduje się w starym, opuszczonym Opuszczonym Wesołym Miasteczku. I dostanę się tam moim fantastycznym Jamochodem! (Opuszcza budynek w Jamochodzie i po drodze wyrzuca Agenta Pinky do kosza na śmieci. Pimpuś próbuje się wydostać.) (O''gniki wspinają się po skale.) '''Greta': Według Ognikowego Przewodnika Botanicznego drzewo marakasowe rośnie w mikro klimatach górzystych dolin. A zatem kierujemy się w dobrą stronę. (Ogniki wspięły się na szczyt i zauważyły hipisa, dmuchającego w tubę.) Izabela: Cześć! Przepraszam. Ach, halo? Ziemia do hipisa. Bardzo-ło-ło-ło... przeprasza-sza-sza-szam. Hipis: Ło...! Uchwyciłaś ze mną harmonię! Ogniki: Uuuuu...! Izabela: Czy wie pan może przypadkiem, gdzie rosną drzewa marakasowe? Hipis: Jak najbardziej nie przypadkiem, czarnowłosy kwiatuszku. Oto one! (Odsłania pole wyciętych drzew.) Izabela: Och nie! To straszne! Co się z nimi stało? Hipis: Wszystkie ścięto, żeby z ich soku zrobić lakier... do włosów. To przykre. Izabela: Wycięli je wszystkie. Hipis: Spokojnie kwiatuszku, na całe szczęście zostało się na tym świecie ostatnie drzewo marakasowe. Rośnie tam na górze w starym, opuszczonym Opuszczonym Wesołym Miasteczku. Izabela: Starym, opuszczonym Opuszczonym Wesołym Miasteczku? Hipis: Tak, w starym, opuszczonym Opuszczonym Wesołym Miasteczku. Izabela: "Opuszczonym" dwa razy? Hipis: Tak. Izabela: Niech będzie... Hipis: Zbliż się odważna siostro. Dam ci bowiem w zaufaniu klucze wszechmądrości. Posiadają wielką moc. (Izabela otrzymuje klucze samochodowe.) Niezły brelok, co nie? Izabela: Ahhh... (Hipis znika w chmurze dymu.) Ogniki: Zniknął! Adyson: Wow! Greta: Wcale nie zniknął, bo jest tam. Hipis: Och, hej, hej, cześć, witajcie siostrzyczki! Do zobaczenia w przyszłości. (Odchodzi.) (Fretka i Linda jadą samochodem przez miasto. Nastolatka prowadzi.) Fretka: No i? Raczej nieźle mi idzie, co nie? Linda: Cóż no nie. Fretka! (Samochód wpada na śmietniki.) Śmietniki! (W jednym ze śmietników był Pimpuś. Agent wyskakuje z przewróconego kubła i odlatuje na jetpacku.) Izabela: Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. O już rozumiem! To wesołe miasteczko nazywało się Opuszczone. A teraz jest opuszczone. Więc opuszczone dwa razy. Zastęp rozdzielamy się. Drzewo może być wszędzie. Zastęp Ogników meldować! Katie: Tu na górze go nie ma! Greta: Tutaj też nie! Holly: Tu śmierdzi jak stare skarpety! Ginger: Znalazłam tylko tani lakier do włosów! Izabela: Ono na pewno gdzieś tutaj rośnie. Hipisi pustelnicy są z reguły wiarygodni. Ej, chyba wiem gdzie szukać! (Wskazuje na wysoką budowle.) Ogniki: Hhh.. No tak! Masz rację! Tak! Rzeczywiście tak! Izabela: (Czyta tabliczkę.) "Lepkość jest najbardziej niedoceniana ze wszystkich -ości, a ze wszystkich lepkości sok z drzewa marakasowego jest najbardziej lepki. Ta oto świątynia soku jest hołdem złożonym drzewu marakasowemu - największemu zalepiaczowi na świecie." Dziewczęta, chyba trafiłyśmy w dziesiątkę. Skoro główną atrakcją była lepka kolejka górska, rozumiem, dlaczego zbankrutowali. Bierzcie liny! Czeka nas wspinaczka! Holly: To raczej nienajlepszy pomysł. Konstrukcja jest bardzo niestabilna. (Uderza budowlę i część jej się odłamuje.) Adyson: Uwaga! Holly: Aaaa! Adyson: Wszystko się zaraz zawali! Greta: Nigdy się tam nie dostaniemy. Izabela: Tylko spokojnie. Zapomniałyście kim jesteśmy? Zastęp Ogników 46321 nigdy się nie poddaje. (Piosenka Hymn Ogników) Ognikami jesteśmy w noc i w dzień, razem nic nie straszne nam. Na szarfach naszych błyszczą odznaki, za pomoc tu i tam. Nasz hymn Ogników już każdy zna, bo na szczęście niedługo trwa. Izabela: Zdobędziemy sok dla Fineasza! Ogniki: Dla Fineasza! Izabela: Och, dla Ferba też! Ogniki: Dla Ferba też! Ginger: I dla Baljeet'a! (Znowu nosi odznakę "Właśnie Zobaczyłam Przystojniaka", którą Katie jej odrywa.) Izabela: Hipis pustelnik nie powiedział nam tylko jak się mamy tam dostać. Dał nam tylko te dziwne... klucze wszechmądrości. (Naciska kluczyki i uruchamia samochód stojący na czubku kolejki górskiej.) Ogniki: Ohooo! Ale czad! Ale! (Agent Pinky leci jet-packiem przez miasto. Nagle zauważa Jamochód. Wlatuje do niego przez ścianę.) Poofenplotz: Pimpuś Pan Chihuahua, cóż... Pańcia wie, jak sobie radzić z niegrzecznym pieskiem. (Uruchamia mechaniczną rękę, która uderza agenta gazetą.) Niedobry! Niedobry! Niedobry! Niedobry! (Pinky zatyka jej usta gazetą, która wcześniej go uderzała. Wyciąga harpun, którym przebija ścianę Jamochodu i zaczepia o budynek.) (Ogniki zaglądają do slinika furgonu.) Izabela: Co!? Nie ma silnika! Ale grawitacja chyba załatwi sprawę. (Ułamek kolejki, na którym stoi furgon, jest w kształcie skoczni i jest dokładnie skierowany w kierunku drzewka.) Zastęp uwaga! Gotowe zdobyć odznakę za narażanie życia dla rośliny!? Ogniki: Jesteśmy gotowe! (Wbiegają do furgonu.) Izabela: Zastęp uwaga! Hej! (Pochyla się.) Ogniki: Hej! (Pochylają się. Pod wpływem przeciążenia przedniej części furgonu, samochód zaczyn zjeżdżać po rampie i wyskakuje w powietrze.) (wraz z Izabelą) Whoooooo...! Greta: A tak właściwie to jaki jest plan? Izabela: Zastęp, szarfy, szybko! (Wszystkie wiążą swoje szarfy w jeden wielki sznur, który Izabela się przewiązuje. Wychodzi na dach furgonu.) Greta, przejmij kierownicę! Greta: Raczej czarno to widzę! Izabela: Zaufaj mi! (Zeskakuje z dachu i łapie drzewko, po czym wraca jak na bungee na górę i wpada do przez bagażnik do wozu.) O, spójrzcie tylko jakie urocze drzewko! Milly i Katie: Ohhhh.... Greta: Izabelo, co teraz? (Samochód leci na wieżowiec.) Rozbijemy się! Izabela: O nie, nic z tego, wszystkie razem! W bok! (Ogniki napierają na boczną część furgonu i omijają budynek, przy czym przy lądowaniu przecinają linę harpuna agenta Pinky'ego, który zatrzymywał Jamochód.) Ogniki: Tak! (Okrzyki szczęścia) (Jamochód przeturlał się aż do samego starego, opuszczonego Opuszczonego Wesołego Miasteczka. W końcu w pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się i prof. Poofenplotz wypada z pojazdu do magazynu.) (Ogniki jadą furgonem przez miasto.) Izabela: No dziewczęta, wiecie, co macie robić. Katie: Tak, jasne! Holly: Mocno je przytrzymaj! (Katie przytrzymuje drzewko, kiedy Holly pobiera z niego sok.) Udało się Izabelo! (Furgon wjechał do parku, a kiedy zahamował, Izabela wyskoczyła z niego i zatrzymała się przy Fineaszu.) Izabela: Cześć Fineasz! Mamy sok, który chcieliście. Fineasz: Wspaniale Izabelo! To ostatni potrzebny składnik. A zatem pozostało nam tylko... (Przeobraził się w centaura, którego dosiadła Izabela.) Uciec razem przed siebie! (Odlatują, ale powyższy monolog znowu okazał się wyobrażeniem Izabeli.) Greta: (Budzi Izabelę.) Izabelo! Izabelo! Fineasz podziękował. Izabela: Och! To chyba znaczy, że jest mi wdzięczny. Greta: Tak, jak najbardziej. (Prof. Poofenplotz wstaje i okazuje się, że znajduje się w magazynie ze sprejem do włosów "Sztywniaczek".) Sztywniaczek! Poofenplotz: Tak! Nareszcie mój własny dożywotni zapas "Sztywniaczka"! Aaahahaha...! (Na magazyn opada część wieży od lepkiej kolejki, co powoduje, że wszystkie spreje do włosów zostają wystrzelone. Prof. Poofenplotz zostaje usztywniona.) Może jestem sztywna, ale przynajmniej jestem piękna. (Staje jej kogut we włosach.) A niech cię Pimpusiu Panie Chihuahua! (napisy końcowe) Izabela: Zapomniałyście kim jesteśmy? Zastęp Ogników 46321 nigdy się nie poddaje. (Piosenka Hymn Ogników) Ognikami jesteśmy w noc i w dzień, razem nic nie straszne nam. Na szarfach naszych błyszczą odznaki, za pomoc tu i tam. Nasz hymn Ogników już każdy zna, bo na szczęście niedługo trwa. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2